The Full Circle
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Max's loyalty to his family and team mates is being put on the test


Hi, peeps, 'sup? The Full Circle is a song fic, based on Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit" and "Perfect Fan" by BSB. I know, a horrible combination and a horrible music taste. I plead myself guilty and submit myself to your tender mercies. Feel free 2 flame.

Anyway, the storyline: The action takes place shorty after the Bladebreakers win the World Championship in Moscow. All Starz come to Tokyo to challenge them for the title. Meanwhile Max is having hard times; the reasons are his relationship with his Mom and a growing menace from a new fan movement, the Beybarians.

Action/Drama, PG 13 for violence scenes and strong language. What else, I used the character's Japanese names. So it's Takao for Tyson, Kyouju for Kenny and Mao for Maria.

A-ight, I'm out,

God bless!

COMING THE FULL CIRCLE

Thirteen years old Mizuhara Max was brought from a sleep by a strange smell tickling his nostrils. It was familiar, yet there was something strange in it, something he could not determine.

Max rolled off the futon matress, hopped on his feet and stretched, yawning. He then slipped a plain white T shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants on and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Rei, morning," he grinned, entering the kitchen where the mysterious aroma was coming from. Kon Rei, fourteen, was standing with his back to him near the stove, stiring something in a big saucepen.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty," he smiled back at Max over his shoulder. Rei's raven hair was done up in a ponytail so long it reached the small of his back, almost to the waist of his black boxer shorts. "Your Dad and I finished the whole pot of Fu Yong while waiting for you to get up before he left for the store, and now I'm cooking another one just for you. So you better like it."

Max scratched his head, "Fu-what?"

"Fu Yong. The shrimps."

He tilted his head to the side and looked at Rei.

"Does not smell like shrimps to me. What did you do to them?"

"You'll see. Go brush your teeth and wash your hands, the breakfest will be ready in a minute.And wipe this "he's-gonna-poison-me" look off your kisser. Your Dad liked my Fu Yong and I see no reason why you shouldn't like it too."

"Okay, man, relax, " Max smiled peacefuly and continued his way down the corridor to the bathroom.

When he returned to the kitchen,Rei was already sitting at the table with a pair of chop sticks in his one hand and a bowl in the other. Another bowl of hot, steaming Fu Yong salad with two chop sticks stuck up in it verticaly was waiting on the other side of the table.

"There you are," said Rei with his mouth full and waved his hand, inviting his friend to join the meal. "Come on, sit down and... hey, Max, you okay?"

The blond boy's eyes widened and a usual smile disappeared from his face in a flash. Rushing over to the table, he hastily yanked the chop sticks out of the bowl.

"Max, easy, easy! I'm not trying to poison you, come on now, really, what's wrong with you?" muttered Rei, both surprised and confused by his behaviour.

"In Shinto, bowls of rice with chop sticks stuck in it this way are offered to the dead," explained Max seriously. "It's bad luck, Rei. Bad omen."

"Oh... Sorry, man, I did not..."

But his friend was already back to his usual cheerful mode.

"You did not know, I understand. Hey, chill, it's allright, happens... So tell me, what this Wu Tang or whatever this stuff is called is made of? I see no shrimps in it. You've, I dunno, probably tortured them beyond recognition."

"Well don't worry, they're here. Stewed them with carrot, soya sauce and five-spices powder, then added some eggs, peas, and onion. Rice with it, of course. Too bad you don't have a Wok pot, Fu Yong would come out much tastier in it, but it still beats pizza you guys have every morning."

"Umm, really yummy," Max managed to say, swallowing a big portion of the meal, "But what's wrong with pizza?"

"Nothing if you eat it once, twice a week, not every day. Especially if it's from the fridge. I mean, come on, dude, I've been here for four days already and every morning I see you and your poor Dad choke on those pieces of plastic you call pizza. So I've decided to prepare you something else for a change. You should've seen him nearly swallowing his portion with the bowl and the sticks."

Kon Rei was staying over at Mizuharas' awaiting for the the championship game which the media had already billed " The Invasion From The West". All Starz were coming from US to get their shot against The Bladebreakers and try to dethrone them as the BBA World champions (they were named number one contenders after Biovolt Corporation was shut down by Russian government and it's proteges, the Demolition Boys were disbanded. Currently, Russian police and Interpol were after Biovolt's owner Voltaire Grobowskiy and his second-in-charge, Boris Balkov). Hiwatari Kai, who had turned fifteen a month ago, was already in Tokyo as well, staying at Kiyouju's place.

Rei finished his meal first, washed his bowl and headed to the salon, where he settled down on the floor, cross-legged, to watch TV. A few minutes later Max heard his angry voice, mumbling, "stupid punks...".

"Whath wr-gulp-ong, Rei?!" he shouted, swallowing the last shrimp. His friend said nothing in respond, just turned the volium up loud enough for Max to hear in the kitchen.

"... were submitted to Akasaka Sekiguchi Clinic at one a.m. this morning. Myrokami Koji, twenty one years of age, is suffering from a numerous broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a minor concussion. His girlfriend, nineteen years old Futagawa Misako, has three fingers on her right hand broken. The couple was attacked outside of the Black Cat night club by five Beybarians. Three of them were arrested by the police patrol which arrived to the arena of crime, while the other two were able to flee. The attackers, Jay Collins, Robbie Carelton, and Sonny Nortcutt, all members of the All Scarz gang, admitted they assaulted Koji and Misako because the girl was wearing a cap with Bladebreakers logo on it.

Carelton,Collins, and Nortcutt will remain under arrest for two more days and then deported back to the USA along with thirty two other All Scarz members which were arrested during the course of last week. The All Starz captain, Michael Parker have condemned the actions of the Beybarians and stated that they have nothing to do nor with the team neither with the, I quote, "true fans of the game". Tonight on a "Good Evening Tokyo" talk show the All Starz's spokesperson will relate to this subject as well. Also, the special guests of the show will be the reigning BBA World champions, The Bladebreakers..."

" I almost forgot," mumbled Rei, frowning. Max, said nothing, as he settled next to him in front of the TV. The blond boy looked upset.

"...And now we have in our studio the representive of BBA branch in Japan, Benkai Toru. Toru-san, our viewers will probably be interested to learn about the roots and origin of the Beybarians movement..."

"Well," started Benkai Toru, a short, chunky man whose suit's lapel carried a BBA pin. "First of all, I have to refute the statements of a certain media sources and say that this movement was not founded by the Biovolt Corporation. Whether Russian Beybarians gang, The D Krew was financed and trained by Biovolt remains unknown, but originally their history traces back to the soccer fans of the second half of last century. Back then, groups of young men, usually fifteen to twenty three-twenty five years old would attend soccer games not to watch the match but rather to start a riot - no matter if their team won or lost. Armed with baseball bats, knuckles, chains, knives and such and wearing their team's colors, those hooligans would clash with the fans of the rival club during and after - and sometimes even days before the game. I remember the certain case when during Soccer World Cup 2002 two Japanese sitizens were killed in a riot in Moscow after Russia was eliminated from the tournament by Japan. Such, shall I say, "fight clubs", consisted of hundreds of hooligans and were mostly based in Russia and Great Britain. Currently, however, we see the rise of such gangs within Beyblading fans society, which is sad, of course. As I've mentioned, there was the D Krew in Russia, but I guess the world won't hear much from them anymore since the team they rooted for, Demolition Boys, no longer exists. There are still, however, the BKs, UK-based gang which, shall I say, "repersents" Europe under the Majestics's colors. BKs, by the way, is the only Beybarian gang which had stuck to the original name of their soccer ancestors..."

"Those initials, I assume, stand for British Kinights," said the host.

"Think again, my friend. BK, in our case, stands for Bloody Killers. Unless you count a few smaller gangs in Eastern Europe, Italy and Denmark, BKs are the major threat to the order within the Beyblading society in the Old World. No cases of Beybarian activity in Asia have been reported so far, and seemingly China, Japan and South-Eastern region remain clean. But, as you know, those days this plague is sweeping America, as our offices in the Untited States and Canada report almost daily about a fights between local Beybarian gangs. Sometimes they travel to the other city to clash with the rival team's fans when there is no game scheduled - as you can see, just violence for the case of violence. The most powerful gang in North America today happens to be All Scarz, which boasts a few thousand members all over US; many of them had arrived to Japan weeks prior the scheduled match and well," the BBA official shruged his shoulders. " dozens of assaults on Japanese sitizens, fights with the police, fifteen people injured from Beybarian attacks, thirty five All Scarz members arrested. Mind you, the game is still three days away..."

"Morons," sighed Rei and switched the channel. On the screen, odd-looking robots were fighting; in any other circumstances Max would yell "Wow, Gundam Wing!!!" and it would take a lasso to pull him away from the TV, but now he did not even pay attention at the cartoon. Instead he got up and walked back to the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned carrying a glass of orange juice in each hand, handed one of the glasses to Rei and sat silently, staring into the space and taking a sip from time to time. As minutes were passing in silence, unless you count the noise made by the TV, Rei started to feel more and more uncomfortable.He was not used to THIS Max. Max he knew was always smiling, always in good mood; nothing could keep him down for more than a few minutes; Max he knew would go out of his own to cheer you up and could make you laugh no matter how blue you were just a few seconds ago; yet now he was sitting thoughtful and quiet, a shadow of sadness on his face.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Rei asked in order just to ask something. "We're going to be on TV, man, big time! Cool, eh?"

"Yeah, cool..." echoed Max, without even looking at him.

"Too bad your Mom won't be able to watch you. She stayed in US, I guess, right? Did not come here with the All Starz?"

Max shook his head.

"Nope. They've been in Tokyo for a week already. Mom sure would come over or something if she was with them." he kept quiet, then sighed, "I wish she was. I miss her."

And before Rei could say anything, he added thoughtfuly, "You know, Rei... I really don't like the way the things are going lately, all this Beybarian stuff, and the fact we have to face All Starz, while Mom works for them... It makes me..."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door and a cheerful voice calling his and Rei's names. It belonged to their friend, Max's contemporary, Kinomiya Takao.

"Wait up, Tyson, I'm coming!", called Max and exited the room.

Though it was not the first time Max was on TV, having participating in quite a few Beyblade games broadcasted all over the world, he got mighty nervous when the cameras started rolling. He was sitting on the long sofa on the stage in the middle of the studio; to his left sat Rei, talking to the host, Hiroyama Matsudo, in quiet, polite voice. To his right, Kiyouju was pressing his laptop containing Dizzara to his chest and blushing desperately. Being naturaly shy and less used to the spotlight than his teammates, the eleven-years-old was clearly feeling out of place.On the far side of the sofa lounged Takao, enthusiastic and joyful as usual, but slightly frustrated it was Rei and not him who got to answer the host's questions. Kai stood behind the sofa, silent and withdrawn, hands folded on his chest.

"... absolutely, we can take them," Rei was saying meanwhile. "We've clashed with All Starz before, so there is no doubt in my mind we can take them. I'll admit we were prepearing for the Demolition Boys, whose techniques and tactics are much different from those All Starz use, but we still have a few days to re-arrange our game and adapt to their Amercan style. Plus, Cheif here helps us a lot, working with our Beyblades, improving them and all...." he gestured towards Kiyouju and the audience exploded with cheers and applause, making him blush even more.

"... So I hope I won't sound too arrogant or self-confident if I say we're on top of our game currently and neither All Starz, nor any other team can touch us," finished Rei, smiling.

The crowd once again cheered, chanting "Bladebreakers! Bladebreakers!". Takao waved, smiling from ear to ear; Kai parted his lips slightly, allowing himself a small grin.

"Allright, allright," said Hiroyama Matsudo,raising his hands to calm the audience down. "Okay, boys, now your opinion on Beybarians in general and All Scarz in particular?"

Heavy silence fell as the host turned to Rei for an answer. However, before he could answer, Kai spoke:

"Matsudo-san, I'm not going to say much, like those guys suck and must be stopped and all. Everyone's been saying so for quite a while now. My problem with the All Scarz is, what they pick on the fans for? As far as I'm concerned, those..." he halted himself in the middle of the sentance and smirked. " It's a family show, but I guess you all got my point... Those guys's problem is not with the Bladebreakers fans; it's with the Bladebreakers themselves. Sure, jumping five on two, like they did last night, is not a big deal. But how about going one on one with someone they are really after? I would love to see any All Scarz punk come up to me face to face and try to take me out. I'm not talking Beyblading here, I'm talking real deal fight. As far as..."

"Okay, okay, okay, hold it right here! Hold it!" screamed the host. "Kai, this is violence instigation and it will not be tolerated on this show..."

The audience, however, seemed to side with the Bladebreakers's captain. Once again, the applause sounded; from the far row rose a young man about twenty years of age.

"Hey Kai" he shouted, "Don't think we just sit around hands folded! The baka gaijin scum will get away with what they do. Trust me on this!"

"Allright!" yelled Hiroyama, totaly confused and a bit angered. "Sit down, will you?! Ladies and gentlemen, please behave yourselves! Ah... Okay... Now, as promised, allow me to invite to the studio at this time, the spokesperson for the All Starz and head of New York's Beyblade Research Center, Dr.Judith Tate!"

"Huh?!..."

Max's jaw dropped. Did I hear him right, he thought. Mom's here?...

Judith Tate, a tall, sharp-dressed woman in her early-thirties, was greeted by the rain of boos from the audience; she did not seem to pay much attention though. Smiling and nodding to the Bladebreakers, she shook the host's hand and sat down on the chair next to his.

"Mrs. Tate," said Hiroyama, "I understand you are here to make an official statement considering the Baybarian gang associated with the All Starz team..."

She smiled a small, polite smile and replied in fluent,though slightly acsented Japanese:

"Indeed I am, Matsudo-san. May I correct you at one point, though - this gang, All Scarz, is in no way whatsoever associated with All Starz, the Beyblade team I represent. We..."

"Yeah, right!" shouted someone from the audience. Max turned his head abruptly to the direction the voice was coming from and bit his lip.

"Quiet, please!" yelled the host, but Judith Tate continued calmly, " All Starz, along with their real fans condemn the actions of this band of thugs and neither have nor want to have anything to do with them."

She could barely finish the sentance because of a deafening boos and catcalls sounding throughout the studio.

"Ladies and gentlemen... please... let Mrs. Tate here talk! Ladies and gentlemen... I'm asking you to behave yourselves!"

It took about two minutes before Hiroyama Matsudo could restore some sort of an order and get to the next subject.

"Any predictions for the upcoming game? Do you think your team is able to defeat the guys sitting here next to us?" he tried to smile, but it didn't quite work, as poor Matsudo was perspiring and trying nervously to loosen up his tie.

"I'm sure..." started Judith, trying to make herself heard in the choir of jeers. "I'm sure my boys... and a girl will do their best and if you ask me chances are pretty high that in three days the BBA will have new World champions..."

It was the last drop. All over the studio enraged fans were standing up from their seats, shouting and swearing, throwing obscene gestures at the woman. The host, his face purple, was yelling on top of his lungs trying to restore some order; security guards moved closer to the stage, not quite sure what to do.

"Never liked those talk shows, " sneered Kai sarcasticly, looking around with a disgusted look on his face. "You merely come to answer some questions and wind up with a riot in your hands. Wait, I bet there will be chants "Jerry,Jerry" starting any minute now."

The other Bladebreakers looked worried, especially Max; he went pale,his fingers clawed the soft plush of the sofa

"All Starz, go home! All Starz, go home!" chants were shaking the studio; some were yelling "Yankee" instead of "All Starz".

Judith Tate, meanwhile, was observing the raging audience with a slight smile on her face and shaking her head; the smile became warmer and wider as she made eye contact with her son.

"You whore!" shreiked a young woman from the first row, noticing it. "How dare you to even look at him?! You've abandoned your family and now you're working against your own kid! What kind of mother are you after that?! Go back to where you came from, you gaijin bitch!"

"Shut up!!!" cried out Max with such fury the other Bladebreakers looked at him in shock. He stood up, clenching his fists and for a second they thought he was going to jump on the woman. "Don't you dare talking to my Mom like this!!! Shut up!!!"

She did not hear him, though, because of a tremendous noise in the studio; Takao lept at Max, trying to pull him back.

"Hey, hey, there, dude, chill out,come on... Keep cool..."

A second later some guy tried to jump on the stage; two guards tackled him down and kept him on the floor, hands pinned behind his back.

"Get Dr.Tate out of here!" yelled the host, now scared shitless. " And get the police!... That's it, boys, the show's over,out, out! Move it!"

Judith Tate got and calmly, yet wasting no time, exited the studio, excorted by two security staff members. Another one led the Bladebreakers backstage, slightly pushing them in the backs on the way.

In the back, there was a complete chaos - personnel and guards running back and forth, shouting and cursing, in the room nearby someone was yelling in the phone demanding Tokyo Police Departament to send the reinforcements to the studio.

"Well,okay", Takao said finally, rubbing the back of his head and looking around. "Guess this thing... er... did not quite work out... yeah, guess so... so Max, will you call your Dad to pick us up?"

"Hello, boys."

Judith Tate seemed to appear out of nowhere, calm and smiley like nothing have happened.

"Mrs. Tate..." finally forced Kiyouju. "He...hellow, how are you?"

"Sorry I was not able to say hi to you before the show started. How're you doing, Maxie?"

She reached with her hand to pet her son's hair, but the boy jerked his head away. He was staring down at his sneakers, frowing.

Rei and Kai exchanged glances.

"Max, we'll be waiting for you outside. Later, Mrs.Tate," With this they started pushing Takao and Kiyouju towards the nearest exsit and disappeared a few seconds later.

Judith Tate started, "Max, listen, I know you're upset cause of what went down now, but you should take it easy. Look at the bright side, you've got such loyal fans...", but the boy interrupted her. He shouted angrily,

"Mom, are you kidding? Did you hear what they were calling you? To hell with this, I don't want to have such fans!"

She took a step back, obviously confused by his burst of anger.

"Max..."

"And why did not you let Dad and me know you're in town? Listen, I know you and Dad are divorced and you did not have to come over if you didn't want to, but Mom, just a phone call! Couldn't you at least pick up a phone and dial a number?! Just to let us know you're in Tokyo and you had a safe flight and... and... stuff like that?!"

Surprisingly, a smile appeared on his mother's face. She reached her hand to put it on the boy's shoulder.

"Maxie, it is all not what it it looks like. It was supposed to be a secret, but guess I can explain it to you right now ..."

He backed away from her.

"I got to run, Mom. See you at the game. Later." Max turned around and ran away, ignoring Judith's voice calling after him.

He did not want his mother to see him cry.

"YANKEE, GO HOME!"

"YANKEE, GO HOME!"

"YANKEE, GO HOME!"

The Egg a.k.a. Tokyo Dome was shaking from thunderous chants of thousands fans occupying the arena. More than 60,000 people have gathered here to witness the BBA World championship game as the Bladebreakers, reigning and defending champions were squaring off against All Starz. Ninety nine per cent of the attendants were Japanese and rooting for the home team and ninety nine per cent of those were now clapping their hands rhytmicly and chanting in unison. The remaining ten per cent, mostly Americans, were seated in a section surrounded by the guard fence to prevent clashes with Japanese fans. All of them had to undergo a search prior to being allowed to enter the Dome - the security staff of the complex, Tokyo police the BBA officials were trying desperately not to let a single All Scarz Beybarian in. None of the Japanese attendants was askd to undergo a search. The tension in the air was so thick one could cut it with a knife. About four hungred policemen were patroling the rows, another hundred surrounded the American section and stood on guard; the chants were growing louder and louder despite the announcer's calls to stop it. Fans behind the fence were no longer waving American flags and All Starz banners like they did in the beginning of the game; instead, they kept quiet and appeared obviously frightened, overwhelmed by Bladebreakers' supporters' negative conduct towards them.

So were the All Starz players. Standing at the Bey Ring and waiting for his scheduled opponent, Eddie, to come out, Max looked towards their opponents's locker room and say his mother - she gathered her proteges around her and was seemingly giving them a pep talk, convincing her team not to let the crowd get under their skin and to concentrate on a task in hand. It did not help though, since Eddie's hands were slightly shaking when he stood before Max and pulled out his blade launcher; there was fear in his eyes. Max smiled at him, trying to encourage the tall guy; Eddie tried to smile back. He went on to lose the match, making the score 2-0 in Balderbreakers' favor, as earlier Takao have defeated Steven.

Rei clashed with Emily next; he was going to win after a hard bout, but being a gentleman he was, he offered the girl to call the match a draw. Some of the fans showed their approval with a standig ovation; the others booed and jeered unmercifuly.

And then it happened.

It was a final match - the battle of the captains, Hiwatari Kai vs Michael Parker. A sudden silence fell over the arena when the two drew their blade launchers, "Let it rip!" yell sounded... and a second later Kai dropped on his knees, hands pressed to the side of his head.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH......", rolled around the arena. Both fans and players alike jumped on their feet watching in awe as the huge screen located over the commentators's booth gave a close up of Kai's face - eyes shut, teeth clenched and barred in a grimase of pain, blood dripping from underneath his fingers.

Michael hurried over to him and started to help the Bladebreakers' captain on his feet.

"Gee, Kai, what happened? You OK?"

"Yeah, think I am, " he said, getting up. "Nothing serious I guess, just a scratch. Our blades must've collided in the air and mine bounced back and hit me. Let's continue. It's not a big deal."

But they were laready surrounded by their worried teammates who gathered around two teenagers, interrupting each other and asking if Kai was alright.

"Hey, everyone chill out, I'm fine!" he shouted, raising his hands. "No harm done! I'm..."

"The damned gaijin tried to take Kai out of the game!"

An angry voice sounded; no one could detect where it came from, but the next second the Egg exploded. People were standing up and shaking their fists, yelling, cursing. Ice-cream brickets, half-eaten hot dogs, rice balls and coke cans rained all over the game feild; and then...

"Oh shit..." mumbled Steven.

All over the arena, male fans - mostly in their late-teens and early-twenties - were standing up and instantly becaming unrecognizeable, hiding their faces under the white hoods and behind white masks. Out of nowhere they were pulling chains, iron rods, baseball bats...

"DEATH TO GAIJIN!!!"

Max gasped in shock and horror. Next to him, Rei whispered, "Beybarians..."

Screams sounded from the American section of the arena. Masked men were breaking through police lines and climbing the security fence; the others were tearing the seats off their places and tossing them into All Starz' fans. The remaining fans' reaction was mixed - some were just watching, some rushed towards the gates in panic, some even joined the Beybarians, large group of which was running down the rows and towards the Bey Ring.

"Into the locker room, quick!" yelled Michael. " Emily, Mrs. Tate, come on, get inside!"

Using themselves as a human sheilds, he, Steven, and Eddie stood in front of their female teammates and drew the blade launchers, aiming at the approaching attackers.

"You stay where you are!" shouted the All Starz captain. "One more step and we'll have to hurt you!"

His voice, of course, was drown by a collective furious yell of the Beybarians, who were getting closer and closer...

Behind his back, Max heard Emily yelp in panic, Michael's voice commanding the aggressors not to come any closer, his mother, trying to stay calm, ordering her team to get inside the locker room, and once again glanced towards the bat-weilding horde which was only a few dozen feet away.

"STOP!!!", he screamed desperately, rushing towards them. "Don't hurt my Mom!... Please, DON'T HURT MY MOM!!!"

With the corner of an eye he saw Rei and Takao standing with their hands spread wide in attempt to stop the attacking Beybarians, Kai, dragging a scaried to death Kiyouju off the harm's way, and finally, the All Starz male trio backing down the stairs leading to the locker room area, still holding their blade launchers in front of them.

"Mom and Emily must be inside already. They're safe now," he thought, and then a big, hulking Beybarian running at full speed collided with him, sending Max flying through the air. He landed hard on his side, let out a muffed cry of pain and then everything black.

Max was brought to his senses with a slap to the upperback. He groaned and blinked, shaking his head.

"There," Kai's voice sounded. "A simple slap to the back is just enough to bring one from uncouncious state. No need to jump out of your pants and panic. Sissies."

His head cleared, Max found himself half-lying on the bench in the Bladebreakers' locker room. Kai was supporting him by the shoulders, the others standing and crouching around, look of concern on their faces. He noticed that Kiyouju have been crying. Takao snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Yo, over here! Earth to Max! You okay?"

"Yea- yeah, I am fine," he mumbled, carefully studying his ribs. They did hurt, but luckely were not broken. He winced. "Is this thing over yet? The riot?"

Rei nodded, "It is. They brought in police reiforcements with a few water guns and cleaned the place," he smiled sadly to his own joke. "Ironic, is it not? They were so busy with the All Scarz they didn't notice the Japanese Beybarians under their nose."

"I heard at least two hundred people were hospitalized. Mostly Americans." Kai said. "Though some of them gave those masked jerks quite an ass kicking. I saw..."

" I had this feeling something was going to go off the tracks," sighed Max "They did not get the All Stars guys though, did they? They had time to barricade themselves inside and... Hey, what's wrong?"

Takao all of a sudden started to study his sneakers thoughtfuly; Kiyouju turned away, avoiding the eye contact; Kai bit his lip and looked aside, folding his hands on his chest. Finaly, Rei said carefuly,

"Max... You see... Well, first off, your Mom's okay..."

His heart sank. He jumped up off the bench.

"What?!"

"Max..."

"What happened?!"

"They broke in," babbled Kiyouju. "The Beybarians, they broke the door down and stormed inside. They... Michael, Emily, Eddie, Steve, your Mom... they were all taken to the hospital."

Max' face went so pale it looked almost grey as he tightened his shaking fingers into fists.

"Where... did they... take them...?" he asked in trembling voice.

"Max, " started Rei, " Listen, you need to rest now. I don't think it's a good idea..."

Without listening, he rushed to the door, but Takao got on Max' way and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hey, man, relax, Rei just told you your Mom's okay. And he's right, you need some rest. Come on, chill out."

"Let me go!" he hissed, trying to break free.

"No I won't. You may be fine now, but if you start running around like a mad man, your injury may get worse. And we still need you healthy for the next game, you know. So lay back and chill."

"There will be no next game!" yelled Max, finaly breaking free and taking a step back. " I'm sick of it! People are trying to kill each other because of this stupid Beyblading stuff... I don't want to be a part of it anymore !!!"

"Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused"

In a shocked silence he ripped the blade launcher from his pocket and threw it on the floor, then headed for the door again. Takao made an attempt to stand on his way, but as he did, Kai took him by the lapels of his jacket and said in quiet, acsented voice (Russian acsent would appear every time the Bladebreakers' captain was upset or angry) "Leave him alone, Tyson."

Which he did. When Kai addressed someone in that kind of voice they knew they had an ass whooping coming unless they'd start to behave immideately. And as Max stormed out of the locker room, he heard Kai's voice behind his back:

"Your Mom and the others are at Japan Red Cross Medical Center."

"I don't know what worths fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight"

The Egg was ravaged. There were rows with seats stained with blood, seats ripped off their places; the guard fence between the sections was completely ruined; weapons, broken glass, pieces of torn clothes and such on the floor all over the arena. Max paid little attention at all this, though. Neither did he care to apologize when he'd bump into policemen, arena stuff members or EMTs who were running al over the place.

Tears were blocking his vision, but he forced himself not to give in. I must not panic, Max told himself as he was desperately trying to get to the gate leading out of the arena.

"Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused "

Fresh night air cooled his burning face as he found himself outside. People were flocking behind the guard rail which the police placed around the exit area; there were ambulances, police cars and TV crew vans parked nearside. Max looked around wildly, as if looking for something...

And there it was, a taxi. A minute later he collapsed onto the seat next to the driver's.

" Red Cross Medical Center, please," he breathed out.

The driver, however, was not hurrying up; he stared at the boy , then asked,

"Hey, aren't you that Max from the Bladebreakers team?"

"Yes I am. Now would you please move?!"

"Alright, alright., kid, relax." the cab slowly pulled off and got lost among hundreds of other cars flowing like a wide sparkling, roaring river down noisy and crowded Tokyo streets.

"I don't know what worths fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight"

"Could you please drive faster?" Max asked the driver for the tenth time. He was nervously biting his lips and gripping the tecsture of the overall.

" Get the traffic lights, the police patrols and all the other cars off the road and I'll get you to that hospital faster than you can say it's name," smirked the driver. " Why are you in such rush anyway, kid? I talked to my daughter on the phone a few minutes back, she's a huge fan of you guys, and she said something went wrong during the game in the Dome. But you don't look like you're dying or something..."

"It's my mother," said Max abruptly in a strained voice. "During the game a riot broke out and she was injured."

"Sorry to hear that," mumbled the driver frowning. " Okay, in this case hold on tight and pray there will be no police on the way, I'll try to work something out...."

With this the cab sped up, manuvering it's way in a thick flow of other cars, the driver blowing the horn and yelling at the others to make the way.

Max smiled at him thankfuly, then turned away, pressing his face against the cool window.

"Please, let Mom be alright," he thought. "Please, let Mom be alright and I promise I'll never Beyblade again. I had enough. Mom divorced Dad because of this stupid game. People try to kill each other because of it. Well that's it. I'm through."

" I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends"

Ten minutes later the cab parked near Japan Red Cross Medical Center building; Max started ramaging in his pockets looking for the wallet, but the driver patted him on the shoulder.

"Never mind the money, kid. Go find your Mom. Bet she needs you now. Go."

"Thank you, sir..."

Max hopped out of the car and ran as fast as he could towards the stairs leading to the hospital's enterance.

"I don't know what worths fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight"

"Mom!"

Two pairs of eyes stared at him as Max, out of breath, his hair tussled and sweat dripping down the face stormed into the ward. One pair belonged to his father, who was sitting on the bed; the other one to Judith Tate, whose hand Mizuhara-san was holding in his. Her other hand was in cast and her forehead was bandaged. She, however, was smiling, and the smile grew wider as she saw the boy.

"Maxie. I was afraid you got hurt in the riot."

And then he finally broke down, rushing across the ward and dropped on his knees near the bed. He wept, hiding his face in the blanket. As his mother's arm reached to pet the boy's hair, Max clutched it with both of his hands and held tight.

"Mom... Mom... Mom..."

"It takes a lot to know what is love

It's not the big things, but the little things

That can mean enough

A lot of prayers to get me through

And there is never a day that passes by

I don't think of you

You were always there for me

Pushing me and guiding me

Always to succeed"

"Maxie, come on, calm down, I am alright," she said softly. "The others are fine too. Don't cry."

But he woudn't stop. Judith cuddled her son and held him close until his whimpers went quiet. He still, however, wouldn't raise his face from the blanket as he spoke,

"Mom, I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry about? You have nothing to be..."

"If I wasn't on a team you wouldn't be blamed for working against us... maybe we would not even be the champions and this whole game wouldn't take place at all and you and the others wouldn't get hurt!"

Mizuhara-san ran his fingers through Max's hair.

"Don't blame yourself. Your mother's right, you have nothing to be sorry about. And Max, how did you get in here so fast? You could've pick a cell and call me. I was on a rush myself after seeing what happened in the Dome but I definitely could skip over and pick you up..."

The boy was not listening though.

"But I'm throught," he continued. "I don't want to be the champion anymore and I don't want to play this stupid game anymore! I will never ever take a blade launcher in my hands. "

"But son, what about your bit beast ?" asked his father, sounding astonished. Max kept quiet for a while, then mumbled,

"Whatever. I'll give Draciel to Kenny, you know, he does not really have a bit beast of his own, or you can keep him in the shop, I don't care."

"Max," said Judith pationately, "You must not blame yourself for other people's stupidity.The fact that I'm working for the All Starz and you're playing with the Bladebreakers is not your fault. You are one of the best bladers in the world today and a part of a champion team and it is not your fault either. You must be proud of it, not be ashamed. But if you quit just because some other people acted like an idiots, now that would be a shame."

He shook his head.

"No, mom. It's enough. I've decided I'll never play again and I'll stick to it."

She took the boy by the chin with her healthy hand and raised his face from the blanket.

"After all you've been through with your friends you want to walk away? What about your fans - your real fans, I mean? Max, you can not let them all down like that?"

"But -," he stammered,

"Besides, I really liked watching you battle. I used to root for you even when you were playing against one of my boys . So what, I'll never get to see my son at the Bey Ring again?"

Max blinked.

"You... you really mean it? You... were... ?"

"Of course, honey, " said Judith and kissed him on the forehead. "Why, you thought I could do otherwise?"

"You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

'Cause mom you always were

The perfect fan"

"Judy," Mizuhara-san interruupted, " I think now we can tell him..." he grinned " You know."

"Ah yes, of course," she said, smiling back. " I tried to tell him a few days back after that TV show, but..."

Max stood up, looking at his parents in perplexsion.

"What?"

"OK boy, you see," his father started, " First of all, I knew your Mom was in Tokyo with the All Stars. Remember I used to get home from the shop late for the last couple of days?"

" I do, and ? "

"Well Judy and I were meeting. And we were talking. Trying to figure why our marrige didn't work out, what went wrong and if we could fix it. You get my point?"

Max stood with his eyes wide open, looking at his smiling parents and afraid to think that...

"We've decided to get back together," said Judith.

He could not say a word, so instead he just embraced her and his father with a tight hug.

"God has been so good

Blessing me with a family

Who did all they could

And I've had many years of grace

And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face

I wanna thank you for what you've done

In hopes I can give back to you

And be the perfect son"

"Ahem... er, sorry, may we come in?"

In the door appeared Takao, with the rest of the Bladebreakers behind him. Given premission, they entered and stood in the middle of the room. After an awkward pause, Kai spoke,

"Mrs. Tate, I would like to apologize on behalf of the team for what happened tonight. We are sorry about it. Furthermore, I would like to congradulate the All Starz. The BBA Executive Commity have disqualified us for the the violent conduct of the Bladebreakers' fans and awarded the World championship title to your team. Again, our sincere apologies and congradulations." he bowed his head slightly, then continued,

"Now Max, some bad news. The BBA have also decided that from now on a team whose fans would behave violently during the game will be banned from competition and disbanded. Which means The Bladebreakers do not exist anymore. Sorry to tell you this. It's been a cool ride, but this where it ends."

Two weeks later Max along with his parents was in the terminal of Tokyo airport awaiting for the flight to New York. The rest of the All Starz returned to the United States a few days earlier (luckily, all of them came out of the Tokyo Dome incident with only minor injuries and bruises), but Judith stayed for a while longer, until her soon-to-be-husband terminated his business and got the proper papers ready.

Now they were leaving Japan forever.

Max was a bit sad. Of course, he happy to see his family reunite and all, but at the same time he knew he'd never get to see the beautiful sites of Tokyo he grew to love, neither will him and his friends meet again.... He sighed.

"Anything wrong, honey?" his mother leaned over to him. The boy shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, Mom, it's ok. I'm fine. It's just..."

"Hey, Max!"

"There you are!"

"Huh?..."

Before he could blink Takao, Kiyouju, Kai and Rei were standing in front of him, with Takao shaking his finger in front of Max' face.

"Hey what you think you're doing?... Mizuhara-san, Mrs.Tate, hello... Max, you're leaving without even saying "bye"? Whassupwitdat?"

Before he could answer, Takao grabbed him by the shoulder and chattering about a "cool joint they have here with a best milkshake you've ever tasted" and that he'd return Max to his parents before the flight, dragged him away.

Soon the five of them were sitting around the table at the airport's caffee, sipping milkshake from tall glasses.

"So now what?" Max stared at his former teammates. "The team is no more, what are you guys going to do?"

"Guess I'll go back to training kids in the village.", Rei's responce came first. "They say I can relate to kids. Besides, Mao talked to me about re-joining the White Tigers, so I keep my options open. May just as well give Beyblading another shot sometime in the future."

Kai shrugged. "Same here. I heard Vitaly is trying to get the Demolition Boys going again..."

"Vitaly?"

"Tala. Anyway, when I'm back in Moscow I'll try to get in touch with him and see what we can do. I'm not ready to wrap it up and call it a career just yet."

"Alright guys, wish ya all luck, but wait till Kenny and I get enough peeps and form a new team here!" exclaimed Takao "And we'll name it The Space Blades cause we'll be rockin' on Earth and kickin' in Uranus!"

"Ha ha. Funny. We're all laughing deep inside." said Kai in an icy voice. "Tyson, at times your childish antics are unbearable, such as now. Max, I apologize for his behaviour."

Max, however, was beaming,

"Guys, so it means we'll still get to meet and battle again in the future! Great!"

"I thought you said you were through with Beyblading," Kiyouju looked at him surprised.

"Well my folks talked me out of it. Mom says Emily will soon be quiting the team to work in the Research Center full time, so I can join instead."

"Attention, please. The flight 745 Tokyo - New York will be taking off in ten minutes. The passangers are requested to come to terminal 3. I repeat, the flight 745 Tokyo - New York will be taking off in ten minutes..." sounded a voice above their heads. The boys stood up.

"A-ight, Max, see you in the Bey Ring then?" asked Takao and smiled at him, winking.

"Sure. It's not over till it's over. We're still kickin'." he winked back.

"Still kicking," all five of them repeated, clasping hands. Max waved and ran towards the terminal, soon disappearing in the crowd.

He was happy again, anxious to start a way towards new life, new challenges and new experiences... and even more so to see the smiling faces of his parents.

"You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

'Cause mom you always were

The perfect fan"

THE END


End file.
